


Iris

by CreativityFlow



Series: Pride Fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pride, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will shouldn't have been so surprised when Nico emerged from the Iris Cabin, but he supposed he shouldn't have expected much less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I can't go to Pride this year, but I still wanted to celebrate in some way. This should be the first of many.

Will had been there the first time Nico smiled an honest to the gods smile (he had caused it, after all) and the first time Nico willingly wore a camp t shirt. Sure, it was Wills, but if he were being honest, that just made it better. Will had laughed at everyone as they gaped at Nico getting a haircut (sorry, a trim), and didn't bat an eye the first time Nico sang at the sing-along.

This? This was... new.

Will now understood why his boyfriend hadn't been around yesterday. Piper's smirk, the strange silence from the Iris and Aphrodite Cabins...It makes sense.

But still, Will can''t help but gape as Nico smirks up at him, his rainbow bangs a mess as they threaten to cover his eyes. Everything else is pretty much the same - dark skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a small cluster of chains hang from his belt loop to replace his Stygian sword. Except for his shoes. Will recognizes them from the All Star Pride Collection, a white base, and checkered rainbow, but as to how Nico got them, he has no idea. Maybe a Hermes kid?

Nico tilts his head, waiting, and Will blinks. "Um, you look- you look great."

"I was told people really go out for this thing," Nico shrugs. "I didn't want to stand out."

Will grins and leans down give his boyfriend a kiss. "I feel under dressed," he complains. "Maybe I should put on more paint?"

Nico takes in the rainbow war paint, tie dye tank top, and rainbow flip flops, and chuckles.

"I think you're good, Will," he says, and grabs the blonds hand. "Now come on, I don't want to be late."

Will smiles before allowing himself to be dragged away.

:-:

The first hour at Pride is spent running around and just looking. Nico's excited, and Will gets giddy every time he sees the other boy smile.

People come up to them, introducing themselves, and Nico gets several compliments on his hair, and Will laughs at the blush covering his boyfriends cheeks.

"The parade is about to start," Will says, draping his arm around Nico. "We probably should have looked for somewhere to sit earlier, but I think I see some open places over there." He points to a set of stairs that are a bit away from the parade route, but it's shaded, and there are a couple other groups of people already claiming spaces.

"Sounds good," Nico nods. "You go ahead, I'm going to find a bathroom."

"I think we passed one a minute ago," Will tells him, before pecking him in the cheek. "And if anyone flirts with you, just summon a zombie."

Two girls passing by give them strange looks, but the boys ignore them.

Nico rolls his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Will watches him go before turning to go save them a seat on the stairs.

While he waits, he takes a moment to just stretch out and relax. They had been going all morning, only stopping when one of them saw something they liked or to get a drink of water. Will needs a break.

"Hey," a voice says, and Will looks up to see a brunet teen with the bisexual flag painted on his face standing over him. "Are these seats taken?"

"Not that I know of," Will shrugs. "I'm pretty sure they're free."

"Cool, thanks, dude," he grins, and plops down on the stair above Will. "I'm Peter by the way." Peter sticks out his hand, and Will shakes it.

"Will," he introduces. "So are you here with anyone, or just come to watch the parade?"

"No, I-"

Something smacks on to Will's forehead, and the blond blinks, stunned. He looks to see Nico sitting next to him, cuddling into his side and sending glares to Peter who shifts uncomfortably.

Will feels his forehead and his fingers touch something cool and paper like. "Did you just put a sticker on me?" he asks.

"Some guy was handing them out for free, and it looked like you needed one," Nico shrugs.

"Well, what does it-?"

"Peter!" someone shouts, and a guy with tanned skin and dark hair runs up the steps to sit next to Peter. He looks like he just finished a color run, his whole body being splotched in color, and he's shirtless. "Check out these awesome stickers this guy was handing out. I grabbed, like, twenty." He points to his nipples, where a sticker that reads _you're cute, but I'm taken _is proudly on display.__

__The guy seems to notice Will and Nico and grins. "Hey, dude, you got one too?"_ _

__Will blinks and looks at Nico, who is blushing furiously. "That's what you slapped on my forehead?" he laughs. "Didn't you get you one too?"_ _

__"I think my idiot of a boyfriend has plenty of extra if you want one," Peter says, staring at the other boy in a mix of amusement and adoration._ _

__"Totally," he agrees. "I'm Sam, by the way."_ _

__:-:_ _

__They sit on a park bench, on the outskirts of the celebration, looking up at the sky and just enjoying the others company._ _

__Will honestly thinks Nico has fallen asleep when he sits up and brings his knees to his chest._ _

__"Hey, Will?" he whispers._ _

__"What's wrong?" Will asks. "You ready to go?"_ _

__Nico shakes his head. "I just... thanks, for today. Before you told me, I had no idea things like Pride existed. I mean, Jason told me that things are different, but I never imagined it would be this different."_ _

__"You mean before...," Will trails off, his eyes wide. He knew Nico had always been nervous about his sexuality. It was the main obstacle Will had faced when he first started flirting with Nico. "You don't talk about... before much."_ _

__"There isn't really much to talk about," Nico tells him. "It's kind of like how the history books describe it, I guess. The war was going on, anyone could have been killed for anything. It was weird finding out I didn't have to hide anymore."_ _

__Will reaches over to grab Nico's hand, and grips it tightly. "I can't even imagine," he says softly._ _

__Will had always been surrounded by loving, accepting people. The gods weren't exactly traditional when it came to relationships, so camp had always been a safe haven for everyone. To grow up knowing you had to hide just to protect yourself? It made Will want to swaddle Nico in a blanket and never let him go._ _

__Nico squeezes his hand back, and gives a small smile. "It's different now," he says, like he's reminding himself. "And I'm... happy."_ _

__Will beams, and cups the younger boys face with his hands so he can bring him into a kiss. "Good," he tells him. "You deserve to be happy."_ _

__Nico smiles and stands up. "Come on," he says, "Chiron said he wants us back at camp by seven, and I wanted to look around some more."_ _

__Will allows himself to be tugged to his feet, and he happily follows behind his boyfriend._ _

__He's tired, and he's sure the war paint is streaked down his cheeks because of his sweat, but he doesn't care. He's happy._ _

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to the random SpideyNova cameo
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or check me out on Tumblr at creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
